Couple Thing
by syundae
Summary: Yoongi tidak suka menggunakan benda-benda couple. Menurutnya itu adalah hal yang sangat kekanakan. Berbeda dengan Jimin. Jimin sangat menyukai benda couple karena menurutnya itu sangat manis. / MINYOON JIMIN YOONGI/


_Couple Thing_

 _Minyoon_

 _Romance_

 _..._

 _Yoongi tidak suka menggunakan benda-benda couple. Menurutnya itu adalah hal yang sangat kekanakan. Berbeda dengan Jimin. Jimin sangat menyukai benda couple karena menurutnya itu sangat manis._

 _..._

"Hyung lihat itu! Bajunya lucu, beli yuk!" ucap Jimin sambil menunjuk dua buah manekin yang menggunakan pakaian yang sama.

Yoongi menatap sekilas arah yang ditunjuk Jimin. "Tidak mau"

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak mau saja"

"Kita belum mempunyai satupun barang couple hyung, makanya kita harus beli hyung" rengek Jimin.

"Beli aja sana! Tapi aku tak mau memakainya" ucap Yoongi cuek lalu ia berjalan menjauhi Jimin.

"Kenapa? Aku yang bayar kok hyung" tanya Jimin, ia berjalan menyusul Yoongi.

"Ish terserahmu saja! Yang jelas aku tidak mau memakainya!" ucap Yoongi lalu ia kembali berjalan menjauhi Jimin, membuat jarak antar mereka.

"Yasudah, hyung mau beli apa?" ucap Jimin pasrah.

Yoongi tidak mengucapkan apapun. Ia masih marah kepada Jimin. Jimin yang merasa kekasihnya tengah marah berusaha untuk membujuk kekasihnya.

"Hyung jangan marah, aku hanya bercanda tadi. Kita tak perlu memakai benda couple kok" bujuk Jimin agar kekasihnya itu tidak marah.

Yoongi tersenyum kecil kemudian ia menatap Jimin. "Aku lapar Jim~" ucap Yoongi dengan nada manja.

"Ayo beli makanan hyung" ucap Jimin. Ia senang kekasihnya tidak marah lagi padanya. Padahal Jimin ingin sekali memakai benda couple dengan Yoongi. Namun Yoongi tidak suka memakai benda couple karena menurutnya itu hal yang kekanakan.

Jimin menatap iri kepada dua orang yang berada di hadapannya. Dua orang itu adalah sahabatnya yang sedang bermesraan dengan kekasihnya. Kim Taehyung nama sahabatnya dan Jeon Jungkook nama kekasih sahabatnya.

Jimin terus saja menatap iri dan kesal pada dua orang itu. Ia kesal karena sedari tadi ia hanya diabaikan karena dua orang itu asik bermesraan. Jimin juga iri kerena dua orang itu menggunakann baju yang sama hanya saja memiliki gambar yang berbeda sedikit. Bisa dibilang pakaian yang dipakai Taehyung dan Jungkook adalah pakaian couple.

"Sampai kapan kalian akan terus mengabaikanku?" sindir Jimin saat dua orang itu saling asik menyuapkan makanan.

Taehyung dan Jungkook memberhentikan acara suap suapan mereka. Kemudian Taehyung menatap Jimin.

"Iri? Sana pergi sama kekasihmu!" ucap Taehyung.

"Oh iya aku lupa. Yoongi hyung mana mau suap-suapan sama kamu. Jangankan suap suapan, kalian bahkan tidak mempunyai benda couple. Kadang aku bingung kalian itu berpacaran apa tidak" sambung Taehyung.

"Enak saja! Aku berpacaran kok sama Yoongi hyung, hanya saja dia itu terlalu malu-malu." ucap Jimin tak terima.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak memutuskannya lalu mencari kekasih baru yang tidak malu-malu"

"Tidak! Aku sangat mencintainya, mana mungkin aku memutuskannya. Lagipula dia itu kalau hanya berdua denganku dia akan menjadi sangat manja. Dia terlalu jaga image di hadapan orang lain" jelas Jimin.

"Aku punya ide bagus supaya kau dan Yoongi hyung menggunakan barang couple" Taehyung memberi kode agar Jimin mendekat, kemudian Taehyung menjelaskan idenya pada Jimin.

Jimin mengangguk paham saat Taehyung menjelaskan idenya. Awalnya ia mengerutkan dahinya lalu tak lama senyuman lebar tertera di mulutnya.

"Ide bagus, meskipun aku tidak yakin." ucap Jimin yang masih ragu dengan ide Taehyung.

"Yasudah kalau tidak mau! Aku hanya memberikan saran" balas Taehyung cuek.

"Besok akan kulakukan idemu. Awas saja jika Yoongi hyung marah" Jimin tersenyum kecil saat membayangkan apa yang akan dia lakukan besok. Semoga saja ide Taehyung berjalan sempurna.

Keesokan harinya, Yoongi berangkat ke kampus lebih awal. Karena banyaknya tugas yang diberikan oleh dosen. Yoongi berangkat dengan muka lusuh, ia sungguh lelah dengan tugas yang menumpuk. Ingin sekali rasanya Yoongi membakar semua tugas-tugasnya agar hidupnya kembali tenang.

Yoongi duduk di kantin kampus dengan tangannya yang sibuk menulis sesuatu di keyboard laptopnya. Di mejanya juga terlihat banyak kertas yang berceceran. Sesekali tangannya mengurut kepalanya yang terasa hampir pecah.

Taehyung berjalan mengitari kampus. Saat pandangannya melihat Yoongi, ia langsung saja mendatangi Yoongi.

"Hai Yoongi hyung" sapa Taehyung.

Yoongi berdehem membalas sapaan Taehyung, terlalu malas untuk sekedar berbicara. Taehyung yang sudah terbiasa dengan sifat Yoongi, mendudukan dirinya di hadapan Yoongi dengan santai.

"Jimin dimana?" tanya Taehyung berbasa basi, meskipun sebenarnya dia tau dimana Jimin sekarang.

"Tidak tahu" balas Yoongi singkat, matanya masih terpaku pada layar laptop di depannya.

Taehyung tersenyum kecil lalu tangannya mulai merogoh saku celananya. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan mulai mengetik sesuatu. Selesai mengetik, ia mengirimkan pesan itu pada Jimin.

Di tempat lain, Jimin tersenyum lebar saat mendapatkan pesan masuk dari sahabatnya itu. Ia mengetik balasan lalu kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya. Setelah itu, dia mulai berjalan menyusuri mall untuk mencari sesuatu yang ia butuhkan.

Perlu waktu satu jam lebih bagi Jimin untuk mencari sesuatu yang diperlukannya. Setelah semua yang diperlukannya sudah ia dapatkan, dengan cepat ia menggunakannya. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju kampusnya untuk menemui sang kekasih.

Taehyung merasa sangat kebosanan. Satu jam lebih ia menunggu Jimin, namun namja bantet itu tak kunjung datang juga. Belum lagi Yoongi yang sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya jadi ia tak bisa diajak berbicara.

Taehyung mencoba untuk menghubungi Jimin. Baru saja ia menelpon tiba-tiba saja matanya menatap sosok Jimin. Pandangan mereka bertemu lalu Taehyung memberi kode untuk segera menuju ke tempatnya.

Jimin berjalan dengan santai ke meja Taehyung dan Yoongi. Ia tertawa pelan saat melihat kekasihnya yang duduk membelakanginya.

Perlahan Jimin menepuk pundak kekasihnya dan memasang senyum amat lebar hingga matanya menyipit sempurna.

"Hai hyung" sapa Jimin.

Yoongi lagi-lagi hanya berdehem. Ia tau jelas kalau itu suara kekasihnya. Jimin mendudukan tubuhnya di samping Yoongi kemudian ia mengambil salah satu kertas yang berceceran dan membacanya.

Yoongi merasa aneh saat kekasihnya tak mengeluarkan suara apapun lagi setelah menyapanya. Karena penasaraan Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya menghadap Jimin. Matanya sontak saja membesar saat melihat penampilan Jimin.

Bagaimana tidak? Jimin menggunakan pakaian yang hampir persis sama dengannya, hanya saja baju milik Jimin warnanya lebih gelap. Bukan hanya pakaian saja, sepatu Jimin pun sama persis seperti milik Yoongi. Jadinya mereka berdua sama-sama menggunakan baju bewarna coklat, jeans sobek dan sepatu hitam putih.

"Kenapa kau memakai pakaian seperti itu?" tanya Yoongi dengan nada sinis.

"Aku hanya ingin menggunakan barang couple denganmu hyung" jelas Jimin santai, sepertinya ia tak sadar kalau kekasihnya itu baru saja mengucapkan sesuatu dengan sinis.

Yoongi menghelakan nafasnya. Ia sungguh pusing saat ini. Cukup tugasnya saja yang membuatnya pusing, kini kekasih bocahnya pun juga membuatnya pusing dengan sifat kekanakannya.

Yoongi mematikan laptopnya dan merapikan kertas-kertas yang berceceran diatas meja. Selesai menyusun kertas yang berceceran, Yoongi segera mendirikan tubuhnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Jimin dengan Taehyung.

Jimin melongo menatap kepergian Yoongi yang tiba-tiba dan tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Sedangkan Taehyung menatap Jimin dengan tatapan bersalah. Sepertinya idenya tidak tepat untuk seorang seperti Yoongi. Setelah ini pasti Jimin akan marah padanya.

Sebenarnya ide Taehyung itu menyuruh Jimin untuk berpakaian seperti Yoongi. Ia akan memberi info kepada Jimin tentang pakaian apa yang dipakai Yoongi hari ini lalu memberitahukannya lewat pesan.

Jimin masih terdiam di tempatnya. "Kenapa Yoongi hyung pergi?" gumam Jimin pelan namun masih bisa didengar Taehyung.

"Ish dasar bodoh! Sepertinya Yoongi hyung tak menyukainya"

"Kenapa? Itu kan ide darimu" ucap Jimin tak mengerti.

"Aish. Kau pikirkan saja sendiri! Aku ingin menemui Jungkook." Taehyung berpura-pura kesal, ia berjalan meninggalkan Jimin sendirian.

Otak Jimin masih memproses apa yang sedang terjadi. Tak lama kemudian ia ingat satu hal.

"Yak! Kim Taehyung idiot! Ini semua karena ide bodohmu!" teriak Jimin frustasi. Namun karena suasana kantin yang sedang ramai dan Taehyung yang sudah berjarak cukup jauh dengannya membuat teriakan Jimin tak ada gunanya.

Jimin terus saja menatap ponselnya, berharap datangnya sebuah pesan dari seseorang yang sudah ia kirimi begitu banyak pesan. Namun sudah dari beberapa jam yang lalu tak ada satupun pesan masuk di ponselnya.

Jimin mulai frustasi. Semenjak tadi pagi saat kejadian di kantin, Jimin tidak menemukan Yoongi sama sekali di daerah kampus. Pesan dan telponnya bahkan tak digubris sama sekali.

Jimin merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur lalu kembali mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya. Selesai mengetik, ia membaca ulang pesannya. Setelah yakin dengan isi pesannya, Jimin menekan tombol send. Jimin menulis sesuatu yang berisi permintaan maaf untuk Yoongi.

Beberapa menit setelah ia mengirim pesan itu, ponselnya bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk. Tak perlu menunggu lama, Jimin segera membaca pesan itu.

 ** _From: My Yoongi hyung_**

 ** _Keapartemenku sekarang._**

Jimin tersenyum lebar setelah membaca pesan dari kekasihnya. Dengan cepat ia memakai jaket dan mengambil kunci mobilnya. Ia segera pergi ke rumah Yoongi.

Jimin menekan bel apartemen Yoongi tak sabaran. Ia tak sabar untuk menemui kekasihnya. Suara teriakan dari dalam rumah Yoongi membuat Jimin berhenti memencet bel.

Pintu terbuka dan nampaklah seorang namja yang menggunakan baju tidur gambar kumamon. Namja itu adalah kekasih Jimin.

"Hyung" sapa Jimin.

Yoongi menatap Jimin sebentar kemudian ia mempersilahkan Jimin masuk. Mereka berdua pergi ke ruang tengah dan mendudukan tubuh mereka diatas sofa. Hening untuk sementara, hanya terdengar suara dari TV.

"Yoongi hyung" panggil Jimin.

Yoongi berdehem sebagai balasan. Matanya menatap layar TV meskipun kini pikirannya tidak fokus pada TV. Ia menunggu apa yang akan diucapkan Jimin selanjutnya.

"Maaf hyung. Itu sebenarnya ide dari Taehyung" jelas Jimin.

"Lalu?" balas Yoongi singkat.

"Aku tak akan melakukannya lagi kok hyung! Aku berjanji!"

"Hmm"

"Jangan marah lagi hyung~" bujuk Jimin.

"Ya" Yoongi berucap cuek.

"Senyum dong hyung" Jimin menekan kedua pipi Yoongi keatas agar membentuk senyuman.

Yoongi tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum. Jimin yang menyadari Yoongi telah tersenyum meskipun hanya senyuman kecil berteriak heboh.

"Yoongi hyung tersenyum! Manisnyaa~"

"Aku maafkan tapi ada syaratnya"

"Apa?"

"Aku lapar~"

"Ayo pesan makanan. Yoongi hyung mau apa?"

"Aku mau pizza" Yoongi berucap dengan antusias.

"Itu tidak sehat untuk kesehatan hyung. Pesan yang lain saja" tolak Jimin, ini sudah malam dan tentu saja memakan pizza jam segini itu tidak sehat.

"Kalau tidak mau ya sudah! Tidak jadi kumaafkan!" ucap Yoongi kembali mengambek.

"Kita pesan pizza kok! Ada lagi?" ucap Jimin pasrah.

"Tidak"

"Aku telpon toko pizzanya dulu."

Yoongi terkekeh pelan menatap Jimin yang sedang menelpon toko pizza. Meskipun terkadang kekasih bocahnya itu membuatnya kesal, namun tetap saja ia mencintainya. Jimin juga tidak pernah marah saat ia melakukan kesalahan.

"Jimin" panggil Yoongi saat melihat Jimin telah mengakhiri sambungan telponnya.

"Apa?"

 _CHU_

Tiba-tiba Yoongi menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Jimin. Ia mengecupnya sebentar. Meskipun hanya ciuman biasa, entah mengapa bisa membuat Jimin kaget. Yoongi sangat jarang menciumnya. Biasanya Jimin lah yang memulai ciuman itu, namun kini Yoongi yang memulainya.

Pipi Yoongi langsung memerah saat ia selesai mengecup bibir Jimin. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kemana saja, asal tidak menatap Jimin.

"Jim, cinta itu tak perlu menggunakan benda couple ataupun yang lainnya. Yang terpenting itu hatinya"

"Iya deh hyungie ku" Jimin terkekeh melihat sifat kekasihnya. Ia gemes sendiri jadinya. Yoongi terlihat sangat imut di mata Jimin saat ia malu malu. Jimin mencubit kedua pipi tembem Yoongi.

"Sakit Jim~" rengek Yoongi berpura-pura kesakitan. Padahal ia senang pipinya dicubit oleh Jimin.

"Sakit hyung? Sini Jimin cium biar sembuh"ujar Jimin mencari kesempatan. Jimin mencium kedua pipi Yoongi dengn cepat. '

"Dasar tukang cari kesempatan!"

Tak lama bunyi bel apartemen Yoongi berbunyi. Sepertinya itu tukang antar pizza. Tak perlu waktu lama Yoongi membuka pintu apartemen untuk mengambil pesanannya. Mereka makan pizza bersama dengan diselingi beberapa candaan.

END


End file.
